


You God Among Man

by HolleringHawk65



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newspapers read: "Flash killed by Metropolis Alien"</p>
<p>There's no other choice except for Bruce to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You God Among Man

The newspapers read: _Flash killed by Metropolis Alien_

Bruce wants to yank Dick back to Gotham, keep him as far away from possible from that- that- _monster_.

There was no body left.

Wally had been 24 -- a year older than Dick. A single year. And yet, Wally had known the inside of Bruce’s room and his scars more than Bruce himself.

And now he was gone.

\---

Clark’s hands fumble over Dick’s stomach. He’s shuddering and shaking, so cold all over. He’s never really been cold before.

He’s killed an innocent boy. No, no, he was a man. Older than Dick.

The love of his life.

Here he is, with this love of his life, but Wally -- _Dick’s best friend_ \-- will never be with his lover again.

Of course, Dick runs his hands through Clark’s hair, tries to soothe him as best he can. “You didn’t kill him. That wasn’t you.”

“Everybody thinks that it’s me.”

\---

Bruce isn’t so petty that he would take away the love of Clark’s life away from him, even though he’s fairly sure that he could find a way to lock Dick in the Manor and keep Clark away from him. 

However, he has enough rage coursing through him that he meets Clark head on. It’s raining, but that’s a factor that he’s familiar with.

“Tell me, you God among Man, do you bleed?”

\---

“Bruce is dead,” Dick is on the floor of the kitchen. Orange juice has seeped across the floor from where Dick dropped a glass after hearing the news. Clark came over as soon as he could, but it wasn’t fast enough to stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

He doesn’t know what to do except get on the floor with Dick and wraps his arms around him.

“Was it you?” he whispered, fingers clutching Clark’s arms.

“I would never,” he tells him as he squeezes him just so.


End file.
